


Glowing Eyes

by Cheer_The_Underdog_On



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon AU, M/M, Smut (eventually), breeding kink (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheer_The_Underdog_On/pseuds/Cheer_The_Underdog_On
Summary: Just a little something I'm working on on the side. It's going to be short. Junkrat and Roadhog (and the rest of the gang) are dragons with A/B/O dynamics, but uh...sometimes a breeding pair gets off to a rocky start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puffyjunky.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puffyjunky.tumblr.com).



He loves to watch the humans scream when their skin reddens and blisters from the flames. How was he not supposed to burn their rooves if they made them of thatch and straw? The yellow becomes orange and red which licks up at the smoke billowing towards the sky; it was simply too much of a temptation when he dropped in for a snack to not set things ablaze. His scruffy wings flap manically as he shoots more sparks down at the men beginning to fire arrows at him before he lands on a sheep. He wasn’t big enough to cause real permanent damage like the larger dragons, but Junkrat was proud of what he could do and lifted a small lamb away to his small jagged rock jutting from the distant mountainside to scarf down the mutton. The blood and guts were his favorite, and he burrows his little face into the thoracic cavity happily before continuing his meal.

He becomes quickly aware of the enforcer approaching him. He was always in trouble with the other dragons. There weren’t many of them to begin with, but of who there was, he was always, always the one in trouble. It looked like they had sent the scary alpha today instead of the bossy beta. Bossy beta dragon was Mei. She was always blowing her ice at him in punishment knowing that he hated it, but Roadhog, the gas belching dragon, he was the one the dragon council knew he feared. Hiding behind a boulder, he frowned as the large creature landed, folding its leathery wings. His furry feathered ones had nothing in majesty as Roadhog’s did. He was the classical English dragon with all of his power and majesty. Junkrat was more…a flying possum that wreaked havoc. “Junkrat,” The other bellowed, knowing exactly where the smaller lizard hid (he always picked the same spot).

“Why Roadhog,” He laughed nervously, approaching the other meekly, “Good to see you. Looking well rested…healthy I see. Must be all that exercise you’re getting this time of year. Autumn is doing you well.” He scavenged for something else to say before the other could shred him apart with the claws of his anger.

“Junkrat, I feel like we just had this conversation a month ago. You can’t raid the human villages. If you want food, you have to come to the offering place and accept the sheep and cattle put there. If you do this again, our treaty won’t last and they’ll start sending knights up to fell us again.” He’s grumpy, and rightfully so, Junkrat thinks. 

“But I don’t do it for the food, Roadhog. I just get so bored. The offerings aren’t any fun. They’re boring. I want to set things on fire. I want to make the humans scream.” He whined.

“Well, the council figured that you would say that again, so you are under arrest until you can prove you are rehabilitated and won’t cause any more trouble. This time for two years minimum since last time with Mei clearly wasn’t enough for you.” Roadhog reached out and before the little Rat could fly away, he was snatched up in a talon. Whining, the omega played dead, sticking his tongue out dramatically from his snoot before throwing a tantrum, thrashing in the larger dragon’s paw. 

“Let me go! You’re killing me! I’m dying! Help! Help!” He cried, but D.Va just gave him a little wave from her roost while McCree went to go get the rest of his mutton, “Ahhh! That’s mine!”

Roadhog had volunteered to take this position. He was much older than Junkrat who was technically an adult, but failed to act like it. Yet, the small dragon was a special case. His mother had been killed in the last War of the Dragons, and his siblings crushed. His egg had been cracked, but he managed to survive. The Council was understanding of Junkrat who clearly had suffered some effects from hatching alone and raising himself in the wilderness, but their patience was wearing out. “No, no, no.” He cried, “Roadhog, I’d rather die. Please, you know Mercy hates me.”

Ah, Mercy, Roadhog’s current mate. It was true that she was well known to have distaste for the small yellow and black fuzzy dragon. Although, it was also well known she didn’t necessarily get along with Roadhog either. They had once been prominent leaders, but since their hutches of eggs had consistently failed, their relationship and lives had seemed to take separate paths even though they still lived in the same roost. She was waiting at the mouth of the cave. Blue eyes narrowed as she crossed her white scaly paws, white feathered wings folded. “So it’s true, you brought home the runt for the council. Why didn’t you ask me if I was okay with this?”

“Because it’s my job as the enforcer, just as it is yours to serve as the doctor and healer. I don’t ask you before you leave for weeks to care for the sick.” He grunted, plopping the brat down who immediately began ambling around and rolling about, squeaking and making noise, “Junkrat, be still.” 

The small dragon paused, looking at the much larger dragons before slinking off into the cave hoping to find some trouble. “This is my home too, Roadhog.” She murmured, “You can’t bring this…this stranger," She finished more politely than she'd wanted to, "Into our lives and just expect me to be okay with it.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He sighed, “I’m sorry. Perhaps you should stay with a friend for a bit?” They’d been discussing that more recently and- He heard something clatter and smash from within their cavern,   
“Duty calls.” He ducked his head and thudded in after the mouse as the female alpha took off behind him to have some time to herself. Junkrat had already made himself at home in a corner, burrowing into the piles of cold, nibbling on a coin. “Enjoying yourself, small one?”

“Tasty, tasty. I never get to have gold. I’m too small to get tribute like you.” He purred, gnashing it between his fangs before swallowing it down, “Roadhog, where are your eggs?” Junkrat began looking around for them, “I don’t want to accidentally hurt them.” He had a very special spot for eggs. Always had, most omegas did, though.

The boar sized dragon shook his head, “No eggs this season. Mercy was too busy.” He lied. They hadn’t had a clutch in a few years. In honesty, they weren’t even a breeding pair. If it wasn’t for his gold that he had hoarded here, he probably would have moved out, but it was too much hassle to divvy up which pile of coins was whose and who got the scrolls they’d traded the wizards for and the unicorn horns they’d both hunted. Mercy was his second breeding mate, and she was more headstrong that the first. When they finally did go their separate ways, it would be time consuming. “Junkrat, stop putting your paws on that.” He ordered, watching the small dragon roll the scroll back up that he had been caught opening. “Don’t read things that don’t belong to you.”

Climbing back into the small nest of gold Junkrat had already made himself, he blew sparks into the pile to heat it up and keep himself warm, “D. Va told me that you and Mercy aren’t a pair anymore.” The yellow dragon crossed his paws, taunting the other. 

“Oh? Then what are we?” Roadhog grumpily took his place on a pile of soft tapestries and pillows. He was unsurprised that the younger dragons were gossiping about them. For some of them, it seemed to be just about all they did.

“I dunno, but she has a new breeding partner. I saw their hutch.” He shrugged, watching the older dragon’s face. He loved riling the older dragons up. They thought they were so sneaky, but they were awful at covering their trails. The drama was partially what kept him entertained when he wasn’t messing with humans.

Roadhog bristled, “I’m aware.” He answered coolly.

“Hmmm, ah, then you’ll be picking a new mate in the spring?” Rat asked, chirping a bit before he saw a particularly sparkly ruby on the other side of the room and scurried after it.

“A question I should be asking you, little dragon. Your first heat should have come and went. I know for a fact you weren’t there last spring because I was on the council of acceptable coupling approvals.”

“I’m not going to take a mate.” Junkrate declared haughtily, “None of you like me, I know that. D.Va thinks I’m okay, but she likes the dragon that lives in the forest with the frogs. Tracer,” The newt dragon, fast, slippery little thing, “Thinks just about the same as me as everyone else, n’ I don’t want to be forced to carry eggs.” He was…too small. There was a certain risk due to his size in carrying a larger dragon’s eggs. He had made the decision to just ride out his mating drive by flying to the sea. There he could mess around with the fae. A lot of the fairies thought him terrifying instead of just a pest, but acorns and flowers meant little in tribute.

“Carrying eggs is not shameful like you make it sound.” Roadhog crossed his front talons and grunted as he laid his thick head to rest, “Without the dragons that carry eggs, our population would die out.”

“But giving out eggs is easier. Then you just have to hunt, and with the tribute, what’s even the point. We don’t even hunt anymore. All you old dragons just lay about, lay about.” He repeated himself beginning to wiggle before tittering off to another corner where he started sorting out rubies and sapphires, “But you wouldn’t know that. You’ve never carried eggs, Alpha.” He spat, “N my mom did, and her mate abandoned her. Nobody wants to carry my bloodline anyways. We’re all omegas. All weak. Small dragons that just cause trouble aren’t the kids you royal dragons like to see. I know what would have happened to me if you all didn’t feel guilty for what you did.”

What they had done. Roadhog bristled. “Junkrat, there’s no need dragging up the past.” 

“The past! The past! Always the past! So ashamed!” The other’s eyes began to glow and Roadhog stood, preparing himself to fight down the small dragon, “The future, that’s what you should be afraid of.” He moved towards Roadhog who growled at him, alerting the omega to know his place, “The knights are going to come this spring, and you’ll all be sleeping in your beds. Fat and lazy because you’re at peace with the humans and your tamers.”

“Junkrat, be quiet.”

“The wizards know things; they know things.” He whispered, voice sing song. Hog shuddered at those eyes before watching them go dull again, “And- And-” Junkrat shrunk back, suddenly becoming   
aware of who was in front of him. “And it’s time to sleep, I thinks. It’s all been said before.” Returning to his pile, he curled up after heating it up again with his sparks. 

Roadhog watched him settle in. He slid the rock in place in front of the cave mouth. Mainly so Junkrat wouldn’t escape in the morning, partially for the young dragon’s comment. And those eyes. Those eyes from the past.

He didn’t sleep for fear of those glowing eyes.


	2. Dull

Dragons can’t use magic. That’s the inherent rule of all things magical. You either are a magical beast or you can use magic. Now, some things might be too dumb to learn, but that’s another matter entirely that dragons don’t concern themselves with. That being said, Dragons love to learn. They eat up scrolls with hungry eyes and sometimes even invited wizards to perform for them with promises of shiny things which they (usually) made good on. Which is why Junkrat in all his scrappy Omega glory is terrifying. His father had been the last of a unique bloodline. The one’s with glowing eyes. But Junkrat doesn’t know that, no one is ever to tell him. Oh, yes, they can all pine and lust after that spark within him, but they’ll never obtain it because- 

Well Junkrat isn’t completely dragon. Well he is, sort of. He’s full dragon for the context of his history, but by now he’s probably like…1/16 wizard. But that doesn’t matter, he’s not full dragon. He can use magic, and magic doesn’t discriminate on how magical of a beast you seem. Junkrat is partially not a magical beast. A tainted dragon, so he can, for all intents and purposes, practice magic with all of the talents of any other wizard in the world. That’s what’s got all the dragons horrified, sweating when they look at him. His bloodline has so much potential. His existence has so much meaning to them, but he’s dangerous and unbalanced. Partially from being neglected in that eggshell growing cold and maybe partially due to what makes him who he is. Humans were never meant to live as long as Dragon’s were and that piece slowly can decay.

That’s possibly- probably what made Junkrat’s father, Lightbox, go mad. Madder than Junkrat could ever currently achieve. No he tore through Dragons and humans alike. Transformed himself in and out of form after he’d master shapeshifting and it had taken four years to subdue him. Four years for a trial because they couldn’t decide whether or not to kill him or imprison him because his abilities were gold to any potential breeder. Hence, probably, why his guard took the opportunity to impregnate herself. She’d always strayed towards other female dragons for when mating came, but she had an opportunity to make her bloodline worth something and she took it.

And for her betrayal, she too was sentenced to death because she conspired to free him. He had her wrapped around his finger, possibly- probably with mind control. They hadn’t thought she’d laid her eggs yet. So those babies waited for a new kindling…and waited…and slowly heartbeats got softer and softer until-

It had been Mercy to rescue him. Blazing hot with all the fire that she had. They all could breathe a little fire on top of their duel talent, and Junkrat had pulled through. Hatched by community shifts because no one would take the son of Lightbox and Timberrat in. That’s why he’d become an orphan the only one in all of dragon history as far back as any of the Shimadas or other great elders could ever remember. It was unprecedented, but so was he. The son of the great destroyer and the betrayer. 

That’s why Roadhog fears those eyes. The eyes that declared themselves a remnant of history they had tried to bury because they can’t have this scrappy Omega falling into the same place as his father in their long line of tales. It would make him the last of the Glowing Eyes. That’s why he didn’t have a duel talent over his fire. He wasn’t full dragon. 

Roadhog is watching the small creature nuzzle into him, and he wonders how he’s going to take a new mate this spring because Mercy is most definitely leaving to be with Pharah. He doesn’t mind. They all flutter on to new things eventually; thirty years can be a long time to spend with another dragon as your main company, and things had gotten dull. 

Junkrat isn’t dull, he decides with a tired huff as the rat begins to roam the cave not even two minutes after waking up. He’s running around and knocks over a suit of armor. He would have gotten a magic mirror two if not for Roadhog catching it in time. “What are you doing? Calm down.” He barks.

Junkrat looks up at him with big amber eyes, a bit nervous, but still ready to cause trouble, “I wanna- I wanna go outside.” He laughs a bit with anticipation, giggling some. He’s obviously forgotten about the prophecy he’d told the other last night. Not that Roadhog should have expected the small dragon to know what he had truly said.

“No, have to go up to the Northern Cave system.” He said tiredly as he begins to get himself ready to leave. He doesn’t have anything to gather other than a dusty tomb and his thoughts.

“Northern Caves?” Junkrat is already complaining, “But that’s so far. I don’t want to fly that far, and to do what? Trade? Watch you talk to the other Alphas? Pah! As if, you’re just going to leave me to play with the Wyverns.” Wyverns…dragons that weren’t quite dragons. The smaller creatures- about Junkrat’s size- were not sentient in comparison to the dragons, but knew to obey them. They were what a lot of eggs became. They had maybe a twenty year life span when hatched. If Junkrat had been born a wyvern…well, that’d have been the end of Lightbox and his legacy. Usually all of the eggs were wyverns, but every three hatches or so, another dragon would join their ranks. “Please,” He begged, rolling around on the ground, “Leave me here. Leave me here! I’ll be good.” He’s suddenly up again, attentive and alert as if this is a great idea. If he’s good, he can stay here! Unsupervised! He’d be good!

No, Roadhog just grabs the orange and black little dragon in one of his talons again and carries him along lazily for the ride. Junkrat again screams bloody hell as they fly. 

They attract attention sometimes from down below, but usually its other dragons that pop their heads out of their caves and then retreat back inside when they see the enforcer flying their way. It’s honestly, most of them think, none of their business. Best left to the enforcer.

It takes over two hours to fly up out of the valley and across the flat plains to the ruins that made up the Northern caves. No humans dared come here. It was where the court met most of the time, and where the great elders lived along with the wyvern. The ruins they occupied were made by some race long ago, burrowing deep into the earth making up as it was called: Northern Caves. 

When Junkrat sees the white marble, he begins to wiggle enough that Roadhog finally just tires and lets him go. Lets him flap along with him until he lands. Junkrat knows better than to go too far away. He had some sense of self preservation and had seen once or twice why Roadhog was the enforcer.

The enforcer title mostly came by making sure everyone stuck to their breeding pairs. When fighting over mates or resources popped up, that’s when he came along to keep the peace. There’d only been one other murder since Lightbox had passed. That dragon, Beltclutcher, was now gone too. It’d been partially how Roadhog had gotten the scales scraped off one of his legs. The little white scratches that acted as a reminder to all. “Where is the great Shimada?” He asked one of the smaller dragons, a female Omega, when he landed. She gave him big eyes; he’d met her once or twice before. 

“They’re in the great cavern.” She squeaked out; she’d put her name out to him once before, but she was too squeaky for him to remember. 

“CAVERN!” Junkrat bellows running around Roadhog, throwing up hay and grass as they begin to descend down. It was his first time actually seeing the great cavern that the ancient Hanzo slept in. The glowing moss bathed the room in a pale blue light. The gasbelcher finally quieted the other so he wouldn’t cause rocks to fall, or even worse, a collapse of the cavern system the way he was going.

“Go to the wyverns, Junkrat.” He ordered, “I’ll pick you up there.” 

The fuzzy black form slinked away blowing fire as he went although there was nothing to burn in the cave system. The brat just seemed to love being destructive and difficult. “Great Shimada,” He greeted the elder waiting for his turn to speak.

Black serpentine eyes snapped open and the large Eastern dragon, coiled like a snake, moved himself from his mountain of twisting, sliding scales. The great dragon, the oldest of them all, his head alone was the size of a human house. No one paled in comparison to him. It made even Roadhog bristle since he had been with Junkrat, a tad larger than a fat dog, all morning. “Roadhog.” The voice booms, so low that the base of it trembles him to his core.

“Great Shimada,” He begins slowly, “The last of the Glowing Eyes has made a prophecy by accident. He believes the humans plan to come this spring and eliminate the rest of us. Perhaps we have grown too many in number and they have forgotten what we were like before the dragon wars.”

His words rattled around in the cave for far too long be simply untrue, “Hmmm…” The noise rumbles in the dragon’s throat, “The small black one…Junkrat, correct? He is the glowing eyes?” 

“Yes, sir. I’ve taken charge of him because he has been going into human villages to tease them.”

“Maybe that is why he is worried of elimination. He is Timberrat’s son. He could be lying. I have heard of him. He is a liar, correct?”

To survive, and to get the dragons up in arms over the humans coming to kill a pest is possible, “But his eyes were glowing, your greatness. They only ever glowed when Lightbox used magic. Perhaps for the spring breeding season, we should be wary and move far away from the humans. Possibly past the western mountains.”

“You are the enforcer, Roadhog. If it is as you wish, then so enforce it.”

That was all the permission he needed from Shimada to go convince the rest of the Coupling Council that they should relocate this season. Most dragons didn’t need the services of the Coupling Council. They had previous partners or found each other naturally, but just as some dragons were regal and prestigious like Mercy and Pharah, so too were the odd balls. The ones who just simply weren’t in demand.

Not that Roadhog had that issue. He had tribute that would make even the Shimada consider it a worthy hoard. He was strong, and even though he was older, younger dragons had always thrown themselves at him just for the chance to jump up many ranks in the social hierarchy. He had been quite the prominent breeder when younger, and he’d made many of the alphas reconsider even fighting him when he had taken seven or eight mates in a season.

But back then, he had the energy to provide for them, and now he was wary of the dragon games that Junkrat found new and exciting. Even now the small dragon was playing with wyverns, how long ago had it been since Roadhog had let himself enjoy that folly?

“Junkrat,” He called to the other who had crossed his black paws to sing at one of the small creatures, “Wrap it up, we’re heading back.”

Suspicious, the other slinked across the floor like a cat, “You talked to the old man?”

“Yes, business stuff. Something a runt like you wouldn’t care much about since you don’t care about the Coupling Council.”

“Oh, well,” He fluffed a bit at that, “Sure, I don’t go, never have, never will. But Roadhog, please, tell me the gossip or however will I get along with Dva?” He snorted in laughter, shooting back a fireball into the cave of wyverns who then all began to shoot their own fireballs in response to being riled up.

The large alpha smacked the smaller one with his tail, “Knock it off.”

Yelping at having the wind knocked out of him, Junkrat regained his legs and pitter patted along, “Spring season, hmm? That’s not too far away.” He pondered off in thought, “Mmm, little lambs will be running around again. Tasty.” He licked his lips.

Grunting at the suggestion, Roadhog realized he’d be in for a long winter.

But at least it possibly- probably, wouldn’t be dull. 

Junkrat was never dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna have five or seven chapters and its gonna get smutty from here on out because the plot isn't really relevant. Hmu at sweetsugarstar.tumblr.com


End file.
